


Starlight

by dal_and_sen_of_s



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_and_sen_of_s/pseuds/dal_and_sen_of_s
Summary: For the writing prompt:Does your tribe/sept/clan/family celebrate holidays, if so what are your character's favorite and tell us a story; what made that day special to them?





	Starlight

While visiting Family around the end of the year, Kiht'a comes across a trunk filled with things he held dear as a child. It appears that Mother S'ta has kept mementos of her children over the years.

Near the bottom of the trunk is a much-used Miqo'te doll. It recalls the Starlight celebration when he was six. He had received a wooden sword and shield as a gift. His sister Daedir had received the doll. Kiht'a so wanted a companion that year that he offered to trade. Trade accepted, the two of them had such a great time that day, with Daedir acting the role of protector for Kiht'a and his new 'friend'.

He muses ... perhaps that was one of the reasons Daedir later became a paladin?


End file.
